


Only You

by resense



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resense/pseuds/resense
Summary: Riku trying to process his feelings at the end of KH2





	Only You

The sound of waves rushing back and forth, rolling across the sand, how calming it was. It was these waves sent Riku back into his memories. To think, he was at the end of the world, again surrounded by the darkness that plagued him for so long but still found a strange sense of comfort that could only radiate from his best friend.

The slow walk he took as Sora dragged him along, trying his best to support him by the shoulder and waist. For once, he was able to see from Sora's height. No longer looking down from above, he found comfort being close to the ground, closer to Sora.

He could feel his consciousness wavering back and forth, but somehow he was able to still remember something so vivid about this moment. Maybe it was how tenderly Sora held him, the warmth enveloping him as he worried he no longer had the strength to go on.

It felt cruel almost to find joy being with him given the situation they were in. He felt guilty enough for all the things he's done to Sora. In the back of his mind, he knew it was his fault they were even here. Away from everything, away from friends, family, food... he could go on and on. But the one thing they had were each other.

In truth, he still wasn't ready to face Sora. "Not yet" he told himself. Again and again. So many times he wasn't able to find the strength to see him. But Sora had other plans. He busted down the layers of fear and doubt riku had with a single smile.

Ah.

It was almost unfair how easy he made it. Riku couldn't help but let out a laughter. How long has it been since his chest has felt so light. Since he's been able to smile sincerely from his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick and short  
> Been thinking about how gay riku is and this is what happened


End file.
